Le ciel
by Chise Black
Summary: One Shot, sasunaru, situado después de que se marche Sasuke, antes de la nueva temporada. Naruto ya no tiene ganas de vivir... ¿Habéis tenido nunca aquel sentimiento que os haría dormir todo el día porque vivirlo no merece la pena?


Solo una cosa que escribí en un momento, un one sjot song-fic con la canción "le ciel" de malice mizer. Creo que ya está bastante claro, pero las partes en cursiva son la letra traducida de la canción. Escuchar a Gackt demasiadas horas seguidas tiene sus consecuencias... n.nU

En estos sueños estúpidos, en estos sueños que nunca se cumplirán...

Sí, por fin...

Siento tu mano apretando la mía, siento tu mirada en mis ojos.

Tus labios en los míos, moviéndose lentamente, con ternura.

Me gustaría dormir para siempre y no despertar jamás... Sí, ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo? No tengo nada que me una al mundo... No hay nada que me ayude a levantarme...

_Llevado por una voz elegante_

_Las lágrimas blancas que cayeron fueron barridas por el viento que define el tiempo._

Me dormiré. No voy a querer despertarme -no hasta que tú llegues, Sasuke. ¿Voy a ser una especie de... bella durmiente? Me gustaría pensar que esto va a acabar tan bien como aquellos cuentos infantiles que recuerdo vagamente... Al fin y al cabo, en mi infancia no había lugar para estas cosas. Algo me dice que en la tuya tampoco.

Cierro los ojos...

Ahí estás, reuniéndote conmigo como cada noche, amándome, rozándome con tus caricias temblorosas... Que pronto pasarán a más, ¿verdad? Sí, esto es lo que pasa siempre... Parece que vayas borrando la tristeza que sentía con cada contacto que tenemos. Sí, aunque sepa que no es real, yo lo siento como si lo fuera...

_Mirándome. Dentro de aprendices inocentes_

_Reflejando una tierra interminable_

_Los dedos meñiques tocan las cicatrices dejadas por lágrimas que he olvidado._

No son necesarias las palabras, pero oigo una voz, sí, la tuya, contándome por qué... El verdadero por qué de tu desaparición... Pero no la escucho, prefiero disfrutar de tus manos y tus besos, ahora todo lo demás no tiene importancia... ¿O son voces de quienes me llaman desde fuera? Sí, esa es una voz de chica... Pero ahora no, no quiero oírla... No quiero saber nada más de nadie...

_Aunque ya no puedo quedarme_

_Tu voz hermosa y clara no me dejará..._

Te siento en mi interior, una noche más. Da la sensación de que tiene que doler, pero yo ya no soy virgen... Lo hemos hecho muchas veces, esto, ¿verdad, Sasuke? Aunque en realidad yo sí soy... No, la realidad no. Ahora mi realidad es ésta. Noto lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas, pero cuando paso la mano noto mi cara seca. ¿Será que en el otro lado estoy llorando? Quizás sí...

_Ah, lágrimas que caen... son las palabras que salen._

Oigo tu voz de nuevo... Qué extraño, si no estás moviendo los labios... ¿Cuánto tiempo debo de llevar así? ¿Días? ¿Meses? ...¿Años? Quizás es mejor que no lo sepa... Realmente aquí no pasa el tiempo... Me gustaría saber... ¿Estás también en el otro lado? ¿Eres tú el que me llama? Lo oigo más fuerte... ¡Sí, Sasuke! Yo también quiero estar contigo, voy a despertar... Espera solo un poco...

_Tú estas angustiado o te preocupas de algo,_

_Mientras sólo llevas una sonrisa y tocas mi pecho con tu mano._

Tus manos... ¡Sí, tu mano está sobre la mía! En la realidad... Una sensación mucho mayor a las que tengo aquí... Podría reconocer tu tacto en cualquier situación... ¿Por qué sigo aquí? ¿Por qué no me despierto? Estás aquí, Sasuke... Me siento tan feliz...

_Besando tu mejilla suavemente... no me olvidaré de ti_

_Por favor detenme fuertemente. Hasta que vuelva al cielo_

_Tu voz hermosa y clara, no me dejara_

_Por favor detenme firmemente como si nunca hubiera desaparecido..._

Tu beso... Esta vez el real... ¿Que me quieres? Yo también, pero... No puedo hablarte... Lo siento... ¿Qué está pasando?

_Simplemente como si nunca hubiera desaparecido..._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Lo siento, Sasuke. No creemos que vaya a despertarse... -Tsunade bajó la cabeza intentando disimular su expresión de dolor.

-¿Qué pasó? -El Uchiha no soltaba la mano de Naruto.

-Supongo que sencillamente... No quería seguir viviendo.

Una lágrima cayó sobre un ojo de Naruto. Pero... Seguía sin abrirse.


End file.
